A Second Chance At Love
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: When Junichiro Hondo and Irina Vladimirovna Putina discussed about his feelings towards Yukino Ohama, the President of the United States of Nippon, Irina lost her fight against her love rival and gave up. But she meets "him" the same night. Will this be her second chance at love? Find out! Based on the game "My Girlfriend is the President" IrinaXOC Rated M just to be safe.


_Author's Start Note: Hey you guys! Daisuke Haoru here! Here's a new story for everyone. This one is based on an eroge called _My Girlfriend is the President_. That's right, an eroge. For those that don't know what an eroge is, you might want to look that up. Anyway, I played through one route and I have to admit, it was a really good story. The weird part is the setting and names for the game itself, like who's president, names of countries, etc. Still, it was a good story _:)_ This fanfic here will be based on the same route I completed, which was pretty much if the main character chose Yukino over Irina. Now I'm not sure if I wanna add "that" to this story seeing how it's an _EROGE_ I'm basing this on. Also, it was hard to come up with a name for the OC so I gave him a weird-sounding one (in my point of view anyway). Anyway, here's the prologue. I hope you readers like where this is going... _

It was a winter night, so cold a person's breath could be seen. Irina Vladimirovna Putina, the President of Rusia, walked down the dark road. The moonlight gave her hair a radiance anyone would be entranced in, and her skin a shine that would catch anyone's attention. She took slow steps, her face looking down as tears ran down her soft cheeks. "Why, Junichiro...?" she asked. The talk the Vice President of Nippon and the President of Rusia had about Yukino... It shattered her heart, with her knowing that Yukino Ohama, the President of the United States of Nippon and love rival, would be the one to win Junichiro Hondo's heart. Her first love chose his childhood friend over her. Irina's mind flashed with the last kiss she gave him, before he confessed to Yukino. Her growing sadness took hold of her. She slowly walked in the cold night, with the pain in her heart.

* * *

A young man walked down the road, listening to his music player, as he carried his bag of groceries, humming a tune. "Man, I can't believe Nippon somehow adopted the US Presidential system," he said "though last time I remember, we had a Prime Minister..." This young man is Emilio Reynard, a simple Nippon resident for years. With items in hand and walking down the road in winter, he looked on, and noticed a figure slowly walking down the street with her head looking down and her warm breath visible to the human eye.

* * *

Irina wiped her tears and suddenly looked around as she heard noises. Men in black suits came out of nowhere. "Well, now President Putina is defenseless without her maid, is she?" said one of them. One of the black suits proceeded to grab her, but she countered with a throw. "Back off," she said. The sound of a cocked gun was heard and Irina felt something placed behind her head. "You..." she snarled, as the gun was ready to be fired.

* * *

"What the...?" said Emilio, as he placed his items down. He grabbed a nearby stone and held it in his hand. He dashed towards the group surrounding the girl. He threw the pebble at the black suit with the gun and hit him in the back of his head. "NGH! What the...?" shouted the grunt but stopped as he felt a fist hit his face. Emilio looked at the young woman and gave her his hand. Irina looked as the young man looked in her eyes. "Come on, let's go!" he said. Irina nodded and the two ran, the black suits following them. "Wait... this isn't Junichiro... is it?" she wondered. Emilio turned the corner and pushed Irina slowly against the wall. He took a step forward and pulled his fist back. A black suit appeared and felt Emilio's fist grind against his face. He growled and pushed the black suit away with the impact of the connecting fist. Many more of the black suits were taken down, as Emilio and Irina ran. More of the black suits ran towards them. "Hey, this is inconvenient now, but why are we running from these guys?" he asked as he looked at Irina. "I'll explain later," she replied. They reached a dead end, with an edge deep down towards a road. The two turned as they were surrounded.

* * *

_Tch, if I don't do anything, then we're screwed... unless..._

* * *

The black suits took out handguns, and pointed them at the two. "I know what you did to our comrades, Miss Putina, but if we do not get them back then maybe..." said the main black suit as he slowly directed the gunpoint at Emilio. Irina opened her eyes widely, and stepped in front of Emilio, with arms wide open. "He has nothing to do with this," she shouted. "If you can't do what we ask you, then," grinned the black suit and placed his finger on the trigger. Emilio quickly grabbed Irina by her waist, carried her in his arms, and turned around. "Sorry, but there's no other choice..." he said, "hang on tight..." he took a step on the rail and jumped off the edge. Irina grabbed on tightly and she closed her eyes. The fall was a deep one but the two landed safely landed on the pavement, where the road headed further down. He jumped the next rail and landed again. He kept running and hid in the shadows. He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Are you... okay...?" asked Emilio. Irina looked at the young man. "T-thanks... for saving me..." she said, forcing a smile. Emilio stood up straight and looked at the young woman. "No problem, but we still gotta get away from here..." he said. Irina nodded and Emilio looked around to see if any more of those black suits were around. "Come on," he said, giving her his hand. She blushed and held the young man's hand. The two ran and headed out in a random street. "GAH! I forgot I had my groceries with me!" he said, slapping his hand on his face. Irina giggled, but then let out a cough. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Yes, I should be fine," she said, struggling from coughing. Emilio thought for a bit and took off his jacket, putting it on Irina's body. "This should help a bit..." he said. Irina blushed but gave him a worried look. "A-are you sure about this...?" she asked. "Heh, I'll be fine," he said, assuring her, "after all, that run got my body all hyped up." He smiled and walked her down the street.

* * *

_Wow... this girl's pretty... she must be one of those high class people... not just that, she looks like she must have a stunning body... Agh! What am I thinking? I just met this girl... Uhm... maybe I should just keep walking with her..._

* * *

"Is something the matter?" asked Irina. Emilio blushed and shook his head. "I just have some things in my mind... like my food..." he said. Irina giggled and smiled at him. "We're almost here," she said. Emilio looked and noticed a big building. Emilio thought about the building but the thought was soon broken as Irina stopped and turned to him. "I just want to say thanks again... um..." she paused. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Emilio Reynard," he said smiling. Irina was about to speak until the look on Emilio's face startled her. "OH NO! IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY?" he shouted, "look, I'm sorry, but I have to head home. I guess... we'll see each other again..." He turned and ran while he waved back at her. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN!" she shouted.

* * *

_GAH! She didn't tell me her name! Still, I gotta get back for the food I left! I hope someone or SOMETHING didn't take it... MY JACKET! Still, I'm still hyped from the run so I should be fine... but that girl..._

* * *

Irina smiled and looked at the young man slowly disappearing from her sight. "He's... really something..." she said. She turned and noticed she still wore Emilio's jacket. "I didn't even give him this back," she said. A peculiar scent came off of it and she sniffed it. Kuon appeared and looked at Irina. "My lady... where have you been?" she asked. Irina looked at the young maid, and the event flew back into her mind. "I just... came out for a walk..." she said, looking down. "You know it's dangerous to come out on your own..." said Kuon. "But I have a feeling I'll see him tomorrow..." said Irina. "'Him'?" asked Kuon, "are you talking about Junichiro? But he's still inside..." Irina looked and smiled at Kuon. "No... there's someone I met..." she began...

* * *

Emilio returned to the one spot where he left his items. He felt relieved they were all still in one piece. He picked it up and began to walk home...

* * *

_I wonder... who is she...? She seemed real pretty... But something about her... I felt there was something wrong with her. I saw it through her eyes..._

* * *

_That boy's hand... it felt so warm... is this the touch of a man...?_

* * *

Irina looked at her hand as she recalled the event. "He saved me..." she told Kuon. The maid heard the story and noticed something different in Irina's crimson eyes. "Milady..." she said. "What is it...?" asked the Rusian President. Kuon looked at her quietly. "It's nothing..." said Kuon, smiling. The two arrived at their temporary housing, the Flare House. The two walked in and they immediately headed to Irina's room. "Kuon, take this..." said Irina as she handed the jacket. "Is this...?" asked Kuon as she looked at the blue jacket. "Yes. It's Emilio's jacket..." I want to look for him tomorrow and return this to him," said Irina, smiling. Kuon received the jacket and she bowed to Irina. "I shall have this ready by tomorrow morning," she said. Irina smiled and she laid down on her bed, as Kuon stepped out of the room.

* * *

_Milady... if Junichiro wasn't the one... then maybe he is..._

* * *

_Emilio... I want to see you again..._

* * *

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I want to see you tomorrow..." she said, as she turned to see the night sky, with thoughts of the young man. His face was etched onto her eyes.

* * *

Emilio made it home, with the winter cold getting to him. His young sister came to the door, and saw her older brother shivering. "Whoa, are you okay bro?" asked the young one. "H-hey t-there, M-momo-k-ko..." said Emilio. "I told you not to call me that!" pouted his sister. He felt the numbness go away and got a towel to wipe off the cold sweat. "Well, I'm sorry, but we're in Nippon, so why not give you a Nipponese name?" said Emilio. "But my name's Noelle!" she stomped her foot. "Aww... don't feel like that... besides, I think that fits you well," said Emilio, patting her head and ruffling her hair. Noelle smiled at her older brother. She noticed he didn't have his jacket. "What happened to the jacket you had?" she asked. "It's a long story..." said Emilio, while he walked into the bathroom. "I like long stories!" said Noelle. "Fine, I'll tell you right now, Momo..." he said from behind the door. She sat next to the door, as Emilio began to shower. "Have you ever thought about saving someone's life one day...?" he asked. Noelle smiled. "You mean like in the movies?" she asked. "Yeah... it was like that..." he said as he looked out the small window, "well, I met this one girl..."

* * *

_**Prologue: First Encounter [A New Love] END**_

_**NEXT: Chapter 1 – Second Glance [A New Bond]**_

* * *

_Author's End Note: Well, this was the prologue. How did you guys like it? Leave a review and tell me your opinions :) Until then, Daisuke Haoru out!_

_P.S.: Don't ask why there's a United States of Nippon. That's pretty much how the game is. Trust me, you'll also see misspellings for America and Russia, with the latter already given, like, right there (Rusia). And yes, Irina is like the female Vladimir Putin. You know how eroge are... weird... but hell, I paid for it _xD


End file.
